Zamsher group
are a race of gigantic aliens themed after Sengoku Era warriors.https://dic.pixiv.net/a/%E3%82%B6%E3%83%A0%E3%82%B7%E3%83%A3%E3%83%BC One single member debuted in Ultraman Mebius, while variations of this race appeared in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier. History Ultraman Mebius The first member of this race debuted in this series as a space who wanders around the universe in hopes of fighting against formidable opponent. After facing against various aliens, Zamsher went to Earth in hopes of challenging Hunter Knight Tsurugi but a series of events on said planet and his encounter with Ultraman Mebius changed his initial impression of the rookie Ultra Warrior, departing to space in hopes of becoming stronger. Sometime later, Zamsher's Hoshikirimaru was fixed by Ultraman King as he met two other aliens that befriended the GUYS members during their time on Earth. After facing against Alien Ateria, they return to Earth to assist GUYS members in facing against Alien Empera. Zamsher loses his life when fighting alongside Ultraman Hikari, leaving his Hoshikirimaru for the blue Ultra to use. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! Data : Zamsher's katana, aside from being a mastery in swordsman, he can also perform various attacks. **Blade Deflection: Zamsher's blade can deflect projectile attacks. **Sword Cutter Move: Zamsher can use his blade to slice almost anything in half; even an entire meteor. **Explosive Sword: Zamsher can destroy entire beings his size by hitting them with his sword. *Space Adaptation: Zamsher can thrive and breathe in space. ::;Kaiju Busters POWERED *Blade Shot: Zamsher can unleash a green energy projectile from his sword. *Extraordinary Jumper: Zamsher can leap in an incredible height. Vefefvefefvvfgimage.jpg|Hoshikirimaru Blade Deflection.jpg|Blade Deflection imagevvegeevf.jpg|Sword Cutter Move i rvfrbbbbbbbbmage.jpg|Explosive Sword Zamusher Blade Shot.png|Blade Shot Zamusher Extraordinary Jumper.png|Extraordinary Jumper - Nodachi= Nodachi Zamsher is a member of the that had saved the galaxy from countless disasters. :;Powers and Weapons * : A cursed nodachi which capable of increasing their user's desire. Fortunately, Nodachi Zamsher's lack of desire allows him to utilize said weapon without any form of setbacks. *Samurai Armor: Although the full capability of Nodachi's armor is unknown, at the very least it is capable of hindering Antlar's magnetism. - Nagina= Nagina Zamsher is a calm and passionate hunter who is always reliable at times of emergency. He as well perform tasks that were given by Yumi Zamsher. :;Powers and Weapons * : His personal , claimed to be able to slice through any material in existence. - Yumi= Yumi Zamsher is the of the Zamsher group but is a skilled strategist.https://dic.pixiv.net/a/%E3%83%A6%E3%83%9F%E3%82%B6%E3%83%A0%E3%82%B7%E3%83%A3%E3%83%BC :;Powers and Weapons *Archery: In addition to her strategic skills, Yumi Zamsher is proficient in bowmanship. }} Other media Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier In addition to the original Zamsher, three other members of this group appeared with different armor and weapons. One of the members, Nodachi Zamsher appeared in Guts Gunner Garm's flashback in one of their fight against Antlar. Trivia *Voice actors: **Nodachi Zamsher: Kenta Miyake **Yui Zamsher: Yuuka Aisakahttps://twitter.com/yuuka_aisaka/status/431809142504701952 *The Zamsher group members that debuted in this game had their names themed after their respective weapons. *The name of Nagina Zamsher's weapon is an inversion of Zamsher's Hoshikirimaru: whereas the latter "slices" star, the former "fused" them. References Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Aliens